


For The Best

by DoubleRaineBow



Series: Songs of Birthright and Conquest [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Consensual, F/M, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Hurt, Lost Love, Reader Is Not Corrin, Reader-Insert, reader is not kamui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: Sometimes, it is for the best.





	For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Fire Emblem_ belongs to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Svetlana, Betha, and Ced belong to me.

Svetlana woke up early in the morning, gazing longingly outside on her balcony in Castle Krakenburg. It would be yet another long day for her, but it was a welcome constant to distract her from her turmoil. 

"Queen Svetlana, the council meeting will start after breakfast," her loyal servant, Betha, reminded gingerly as she helped the queen into her dress. "King Leo is also awaiting the schedules of your performances for the next quarter." 

"Thank you, Betha. I believe the appropriate documents are in my personal study. Would you be so kind to fetch them for me?" Svetlana asked as she slipped on a worn-out necklace. 

Betha's eyes traced the golden chain that hung around her queen's neck before finally settling on the obsidian and amethyst centerpiece that lay in the center. "Of course, your majesty. I believe Ced will be here shortly to escort you to the dining hall." 

Svetlana watched as Betha left the room before turning back to the balcony. “Has it really been a few years, Xander?” 

“I’m afraid it has, my lady.” 

The woman turned around in surprise, a shriek leaving her mouth. Upon realizing who had crept up behind her, Svetlana slapped the perpetrator on the shoulder. “Ced! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that!” 

Ced, her equally faithful, but devious retainer, let out a laugh. “I couldn’t help it. You always have the best reactions, but at least I was able to keep your mind off something.” 

Svetlana sighed as she attempted to quell her rapidly beating heart. “I suppose you did, though I wish you didn’t have to scare me to do so.” 

Ced let out a hearty laugh before offering Svetlana his arm. 

* * *

“... and so we will invite the Hoshidan royal family, as well as the nobility living in Hoshido, to the coming Winter Solstice Ball,” the councilman turned to Queen Svetlana, “and we hope that Queen Svetlana will prepare a performance, as per usual.” 

Svetlana nodded patiently, a smile on her face. “Of course. I’ll be sure that it will be as divine as last year.” 

The councilman returned the queen’s smile. “Wonderful. Now, I think that is all for my part.” 

“Is there anyone else who has something to say before we end today’s meeting?” King Leo asked. 

“Just the one, your majesty,” an elderly councilwoman called out before standing. “It has been a few years since your reign, King Leo, but your majesty and Queen Svetlana have yet to bear an heir!” The elder woman’s visage turned sympathetic as she spoke her next sentence. “I know your majesties have your hearts set on someone else, but for the sake of the Kingdom of Nohr, we require an heir so that we may groom them to, one day, take your place.” 

Leo and Svetlana glanced at one another, guilt in both of their hearts for their attempts to delay the inevitable. 

Svetlana sighed, placing her hand atop Leo’s comfortingly. “You are right, we have been slacking off in that aspect. King Leo and I will try our best to bear an heir worthy of the throne.” 

With a satisfied nod, the councilwoman took a seat. 

Finding that no one had anymore to say, Leo dismissed the council, waiting for everyone to leave the room, leaving only himself and Svetlana. “I don’t want to force you to do this, Svetlana. I know that you still love Xander.” 

The woman shook her head, giving the Leo’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “And I know that you still love Naoko, Leo, but this is something that we must do.” 

“If only things could be different,” Leo sighed, sinking down into his chair tiredly. 

Placing her hand tenderly on the younger man’s shoulder, Svetlana bade the king goodbye. “I will see you later tonight in our shared quarters then.” 

* * *

Leo and Svetlana sat beside one another on their shared bed, nervous for what was to come. 

“I think we should undress now,” Svetlana whispered hoarsely as she went to remove her nightgown. 

Before she could even remove anything, Leo gently grabbed hold of the woman’s hand. “Let me do this for you. You’ve already been working so hard for the sake of Nohr.” 

“Are you sure, Leo? I know of your feelings for Naoko…” 

Leo nodded, firm in his decision. “Just relax and close your eyes. If I do anything to alarm you, let me know right away.” 

And with that, Svetlana allowed herself to close her eyes and let Leo take control. 

* * *

“X-Xander…! 

“Naoko!” 

The two shouted in ecstasy upon reaching their climax. Opening their eyes, Svetlana and Leo gazed at one another, a pathetic smile on both their faces. 

"I called you Xander." 

Leo let out a strained and quiet laugh. "I know. I called you Naoko." 

"We're a mess, aren't we dear?" Svetlana said with a half-hearted laugh. 

Leo managed a gentle smile as he offered his embrace to the woman. "Yes, but it is for the best. We must push our feelings aside for Nohr." 

Svetlana nodded her head in agreement, gingerly settling herself in the younger man's arms. "So that no other may have to suffer as much as we are."


End file.
